


I am the Fire

by Aeo_Xandara



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Battle of the Bands, F/F, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeo_Xandara/pseuds/Aeo_Xandara
Summary: Beca's band just won a state wide Battle of the Bands, in a world where witches are an open part of the world,  and yes Beca is a witch.Chloe just started at Barden University,  and has spent most of her life seperated and wary of witches.So when they meet,  can Beca conquer Chloe's fears so they can be together,  or will she hide her magic to keep Chloe happy?Human/witch relations are tense,  as not everyone accepts witches in the world.This story is currently on hold.  Despite my outlines,  i have serious writers block. I will return to it,  as soon as i get passed this wall. I apologize





	1. Battle of the Bands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first fic, be nice, but please critque, i wanna get better. This idea kinda just popped in my head. I have a general outline for the first few chapters. 
> 
> Also, this is written on my phone and unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own, please call them out. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

"Alrighty folks, give it up for Wendigo ate my Baby!" came the announcers voice through the PA system to the stadium.

The crowd exploded with applause and cheers,  and Beca was nervous. Watching the crowd from the side of the stage, she saw a few spells shoot up from mass of people, both witch and hume alike.

"Whoa, take it easy folks," the annoucer called to the crowd, "keep the magic down, and give a few minutes for the next band to set up." He then walked off the stage towardd Beca.

"Alright,  you're up" He said to her as he walked by.

This was it,  her chance to put her band on the map.  They were ready,  she had no doubt,  but nerves were still a thing. 

"Dont worry Becs, we got this." Came a voice behind her. Jesse was one of the band members, and a close friend,  albeit an annoying one with his psychic abilities.

“Stay out of my head Swanson.” She replied coldly, turning to glare at him as stage hands set up their equipment. It was met with a chuckle from him.

“Not in your head, I just know you.”

She sighed and ran her fingers through her brunette hair,  the tips of which were a deep crimson. She turned to address the whole band.

“Okay.  Change up,  I'm starting, then you Stacie,” she turned to the tall brunette behind Jesse, “and you finish Jess, with Virus.”

They both nodded, as it wasnt much different then what they planned.  Beca looked past them to Cynthia Rose and Benji.

“Work for you guys?” She asked,  getting nods from them both. Cynthua Rose,  CR for short,  was their drummer,  and Benji filled in where he needed to when they switched around,  in addition to being another vocalist. Tonight he wasnt singing. 

Beca turned  to the stage giving a nod to the announcer who was already back on stage.  He smirked and turned to the crowd.

“Are you ready for the last band of the night?!” the crowd cheered in response. “I dont think they heard you,  so lets try again.” he paused and the crowd quieted slightly. “Are you guys ready for one last band!!?” The crowd exploded again,  even louder.

“Thats better.  Alright last three songs. From Atlanta,  The Covenant.” the crowd cheered as they walked onto the stage to their instruments from their first song.

It wasnt much a surprise that they were good, this was a state wide competition, only the best of the state made it.  Beca opened strong  with her emotional and strong voice.  When Stacie passed her guitar to Beca, and took lead on the next song it was met with whistles and catcalls.  Her long legs exposed by her short black leather shorts,  he boobs flaunted by the black and purple corsette she wore. She was sexy to be sure, but it was all accented by he body movements, thats what raised the heat on the crowd.

When she finished,  she took her guitar back from Beca. What the crowd did not expect was Beca to then take the bass guitar from Jesse so he could take the mic. Now they had everyone's attention for sure.

It was a rule, whoever was singing,  was not playing an instrument.  It let them focus on their voice,  and showed off the versatility of the band.

Benji started what sounded like a emergency radio broadcast through the sound system. Which was then taken over by Stacie and her guitar,  quickly joined in by CR, and Becca.  Then Jesse started singing.

_I feel it sinking in_   
_It's underneath my skin_   
_Straight through my blood into my bones_   
_I taste it on my tongue_   
_This poison fills my lungs_   
_But I won't let it fill my soul_   
_Because I know_

Jesse walked to the edge of the stage and lifted the mic and let it out.

_When I fight_   
_I remember why I'm still alive_   
_I'm holding onto what is left inside_   
_Cause you're just a virus and I didn't come here to die_

The crowd went wild when the song was over.   Jesse raised the mic in the air above him,  as Becca,  Stacie, Benji and CR all joined him at the front as they were showered with whistles,  cheers and calls for an encore.  Beca was nervous,  but she wasn't worried.  They were on a different level then the other bands. And it was no surprise that they won. 

They were energized and elated from their victory, and only an hour drive later they arrived at their favorite bar to start the after party.

Spirts to Spirits was a open-race dive bar in Atlanta near Barden. Everyone was welcome,  witch and hume alike, on the unspoken agreement that everything is neautral within the walls.

Jesse went straight to Luke,  the owner of the place,  and started telling him about their day.  CR and Benji went straight for the kareoke sign ups, leaving Beca with Stacie,  who's eyes had locked on an out of place looking blonde with green eyes. Beca noticed and laughed lightly.

“Happy hunting Copycat, just dont bring her back to our apartment.” Stacie winked in reply and stalked up to the blonde sensually to begin her seduction.

Beca now on her own went straight to the bar for a drink. 

A blue haired girl vehind the bar came straight over.

“How did it go Salem?” the girl asked, already making a drink for Beca.

Beca raised an eyebrow at the girl. “That's just a stage name Amarra,  you don't have to call me that.” and it was just that.  She started going by Salem on stage to honor her mother,  Salem Mitchell. 

“So? I like it.” She replied as she put a blue drink in front of Beca, “on the house.” she added a wink in there for the singer. It was no secret that Amarra had a thing for the short brunette,  but that ship had sailed. They both knew that it wouldn't work between them.  Amarra was a lot like Stacie when it came to flirting,  and Beca had serious jealousy issues.

“You didn't answer my question runt.” Amarra chided with a hint of humor. She stared at Beca expectantl, who's eyes glinted with mischief.

“Oh,  we won. ” she said like it was no big deal.  Amarra whooped loudly, but before she could reply,  Luke appeared beside Beca,  clapping his hand on het shoulder.

“Jesse informed me your little garage band won tonight.” He who was mentioned nodded excitedly behind the brittish man as Beca looked at him,  and his hand,  which was promptly removed.

“Yeah, we won.  Did Jesse tell you he was hamming up his finale to the crowd.” she asked looking past Luke to the man-child.

“No,  but I assumed he had.” Luke chuckled looking at Jesse as well,  before looking back at Beca with a smile. “Well congrats are in order,  so tonight you and your band drink for free.  Enjoy your night. ”

She thanked Luke as he gave a pointed look to Amarra,  who walked away to take care of other patrons, probably mentally telling her not to charge them, she assumed. 

Luke,  like Jesse,  was psychic,  whicj Beca noted was probably why they bonded so well.  Psychic witches were rare.

Beca grabbed het drink and sipped it as she heard Benji start singing his favorite song by Skillet,  invincible. She turned to watch him entertain the small crowd that filled the bar tonight.  As he finished, she noticed Stacie leaving the bar with the blonde,  throwing a wink at Beca as she passed.

CR took the mic next and sang something by Three Days Grace. Beca turned back to the bar and put down her now empty glass, signaling Amarra for another of whatever it was.  It had rum and coconut, thats all she knew. 

Many people congratulated her as the night passed,  some bought her drinks, and by last call,  she was stumbling out of the bar,  nice and drunk. 

She laughed as a sober Amarra came up behind her and pulled her tobthe parking lot,  saying something about driving,  Beca was too drunk and happy to care, but she was well aware the morning was gonna suck. Amarra took her home, and after struggling to get the drunk midget up two sets of stairs and through a door, pushed her onto her bed. But Beca past out before her head hit the pillow with a final thought...

Not that she could remember it.


	2. Hangovers and small deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, chapter 2 is done, no beta, written on a phone. Please enjoy

Hangovers suck. 

That's the the first thought Beca had when sleep abandoned her, just before sleep tagged in headache for the pin. As the pain set in she groaned loudly,  before chancing opening her eyes.

Much to her releif,  the window curtains were drawn over the relentless light trying to invade  the room.  First thing Beca noticed after her eyes adjusted to the dim light of morning,  was two Tylenol and a glass of watet on her night stand. She reached for the pills as she sat up slowly,  still woozy from the prior night that she had happily forgotten. She gulped down the water and breathed deeply before yawning.

She internally blessed her wonderful roomate Stacie as she smelled the heavenly scent of coffee. As her mind startedto engage for the day,  despite the raging headache, she realised she was still in yesterdays clothes. 

After another groan she got up to shower,  grabbing some clothes from her closet, and headed to her bathroom. She flipped the light switch,  instantly regretting it when the bright assaulted her retinas, so she flipped it back of to shower in the dark.

Once she was showered and refreshed,  as much as her hangover would allow,  she dressed in her old highschool gym shirt and some sweats before leaving her room.

“You're the best Stace,  I could kiss...” She was pulling a brush through her hair as she entered the kitchen only to find,  not Stacie. Instead she found the blonde that Stacie had hunted last night.

The girl looked over her shoulder from the counter where she eas chopping an onion, with a hint of suprise on her face.

Beca,  who normally would go full bitch at discovering a stranger using her kitchen, was too hungover for it.  Instead she set her brush down on the table and opened the cupboard for a mug.

“I am assuming your making breakfast for Stacie,” the blonde nodded, “ok, make a little extra for me,  and i will forgive all transgressions.” Beca said it sweetly,  but it wasn't a request.

“Okay”

“Thank you for making coffee.” Beca sat down at the table sipping her coffee, savoring the bitter taste, as she picked up her brush and resumed attacking her tangled hair.

The blonde hummed in response,  but remained silent.  Beca didn't mind. After a few minutes of silence,  save for the sounds of someone cooking,  a plate with an omlette was placed in front of her.  She looked up at the blonde offering a small smile in thanks,  getting a crooked one in return.  The blonde grabbed coffee for herself before sitting across from Beca with an omlette ofnher own.

“You got a name?” Beca asked tactlessly.

“Aubrey.”

“Beca.” she replied as she looked at the stove,  seeing another omlette in a skillet covered. “you're not gonna wake her up?”

Aubrey shook her head and swallowed the bite she was chewing, before answering.

“Uh,  no. Not really sure it is safe to do so.” she admitted quietly,  causing Beca to chuckle.

“Yeah, waking up a hungover Stacie is no fun.” She downed the rest of her coffee and stood up. “but,  it is also my favorite game.”

She took her cup to the counter and filled it up,  but left it there. She turned and walked out of the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder at Aubrey seeing her smirk.

“Be right back.” she walked down the hall past her room to Stacie's, and opened the door.  It was darker then her own room,  as Stacie had blackout curtains on her window.

With a smirk,  Beca channeled her magic and a small flame ignited in her palm.  She walked over to the bed,  and bit back a laugh seeing Stacie's exposed butt not covered by her blanket. With a smal flick of her hand the tiny flame jumped from her hand onto the exposed flesh.

After about a second Stacie screamed flipping over.

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST BECA!!!!! OWW!!!”  
Beca  cracked up and backed out of the room, watching a full nude Stacie rubbing her butt cheek as she groaned as her own hangover took over.

“Your conquest made you breakfast,  get out here before it's cold.”

Without another word,  she closed the door as she left the room and returned to the kitchen,  to a now scowling Aubrey.

“If looks could kill.. ” Beca started but Aubrey cut her off.

“I am not a conquest” Aubreys words were cold.

Beca,  now awake,  engaged bitch mode.

“Yeah, the math doesn't add up.” she replied with a cold laugh, “You see,” she continued before Aubrey could interupt, “that's Stacie,  she is kinda a sexual deviant, or what the world would call easy or slutty. She was naked when i went in there, and this isn't the first time, and you're not the first person,  not even the first girl. Tough break if you wantrd a fairy princess,  because, she's not.”

Aubrey seemed at a loss for words.  Beca was about to say more,  but realised the blonde was looking behind her. She turned to find a dressed Stacie behind her, an unreadable expression on her face. What suprised the short vocalist was what Stacie said next.

“Normally I would agree with you Becs, but we didn't have sex.” Beca opened her mouth,  but Stacie raised her hand to silence her.  “we made out Beca, it got heated but nothing more happened. Aubrey's different. We agreed on a lunch date today instead.”

Beca was speechless.  She turned and looked at Aubrey as her roommate walked passed her to the stove.

“Sorry,  Aub... ”

“I don't want to hear it.” she interupted, “Do you get off on being a bitch,  or are you one naturally?” she walked over to Stacie, gave her a chaste kiss with a silent “call me later” and walked out of the kitchen, and out the front door.

Beca turned to Stacie who was focused on the cup of coffee that was left for her.

“I'm sorry Stace, i didn't know.”

Stacie looked at her with a warm smile.  “I know,  I know, and you're forgiven.” Beca relaxed at those words. “I forgot to warn het about you,  or how I normally am,  so.” she waved her hand in the air nonchalantly.

“For what it's worth,  I approve.” Beca stated simply.  “She isn't weak, and not afraid to bite back. I kinda like her.”

“Hands off Becs,” Stacie threatened with a smirk,  “She is mine”

Thr rest of the morning continued fairly normally for the two girls. It was around 9:30 when Beca left for work. She worked at a record store called Zia Records,  with Jesse.  Stacie worked there too,  but today was her day off.

She parked in the lot and walked inyo the back entrance 15 minutes later. As she was hanging up her leather jacket in the back,  she heard a soft singing voice coming from the office. Jesse. She leaned against the door frame and listened as she watched. He was gently playing an acoustic guitar as he sang.

_Starving artist, no match for a queen,_   
_But walls come down and_   
_Love's limitless when you find what's meant to be_   
_Supernatural, it's more than what we see_   
_A trust that can't be broken seemed impossible to me_

“That's beautiful” Jesse jumped at the sound of Beca's voice,  almost dropping the guitar. “Is it for Luke?”

Jesse's mouth imitated a fish for a moment, but seemed to relent and nodded.

“To bad I caught you,” He cocked his head in confusion. “Now you have to share it with the band, and were gonna make it a thing.”

Jesse scratched the back of his head, chuckling awkwardly.

“That was kinda the plan, Becs, just wanted to finish it first.”  He replied as he put the guitar back in it's case.

“We ready to open?” She asked as they left the back and started to the front.  There were a couple of others there stocking and stacking CDs.

“Yeah, you're on trade in first.” He replied as he grabbrd the keys to unlock the front door.  Beca retreated behind the trade desk and logged in to the register, knowing Jesse took care of her drawer.

The day was relatively uneventful,  a couple rare albums game in, but not much else that caught interest.  At least till around two when a customer was trying to pawn off a magically recreated album,  that things got interesting. Unfortunately for the customet Jesse was now on trade in,  and he read the mind of the idiot.

It was against compant policy to buy magically recreated material.  Not that they were against restoring lost art with magic,  but because it was still technically forgery,  or pirating.  And laws were a thing,  even for witches.

A couple hours later, Beca was idly returning items to their proper shelves when a slender redhead woman with hypnotic ice blue eyes asked for assistance finding something. Beca helped her find it,  the woman thanked her and walked to check out. 

She must of been standing watching where thr woman was for a few minutes,  becausr when Jesse told her that her shift was over she jumped.  Jesse noticed.

“You okay there,  Becs?” He asked softly.

She nodded a bit forcefully, “Yeah, totally, A-OK,  just peachy.” She cringed internally hearing herslef babble, “just gonna go.  See you at Spirits.”

She clocked out and headed straight to the bar,  since it was Happy Hour still,  and she seriously needed to figure out what the hell all of that was.

But by the time she reached the bar, she decided it was nothing. She greeted Amarra when she walked in, glad it wasn't busy,  only about five others there. Amarra handed her a bottle of Heineken, with a smirk before returning to dazzling a Hume with some of her magic.  She was elekenetic, like Beca was pyrokenetic,  just with electricity instead of fire.

“Hey Beca!” Luke called from across the bar. She looked around and saw him by a pool table,  as a guy slapped money into his hand. He waved her over. She smiled and walked over sipping her beer,  thoughts drifting to the song Jesse was singing earlier.

“Grab a stick,  girly,  and rack 'em up, I wanna talk to ya.”

“I'm not betting against you Luke.” She stated coldly as she grabbed the triangle and startrd racking the balls up.

“I don't want you to.” He chuckled. “it's more of a business proposition.”

She raised an eyebrow as she looked up from racked spheres.

“Oh, yeah. What you got in mind?” she went back to sorting the pool balls in order before pulling up the triangle.

“Yeah,  now that your band has gone big.” he grabbed the cue ball and lined up his break shot.

“Ha!”

He took his shot, sinking two solids off the break.

“In all seriousness Beca, I want you guys to play here wednesday and saturday nights. And not for free.”

Beca froze. She did not expect that. Luke continued.

“You guys just won Battle of the Bands in a State wide competition, I can sell that,  and you guysbget 25 percent of the night revenue on those nights.”

Beca dropped her stick and hugged him,  no small thing from her.

“Are you fucking serious?”

“Damn straight I am Beca,  so does that sound good?” He stepped back and offered his hand.

Beca grabbed his hand and shooke it excitedly. “I will have to talk to the others, but i am sure they wont say no either."

”Sounds good,  now it's your shot“ He chuckled.

Beca was excited,  she knew the others wouldn't turn it down,  she just had to wait for the others to show up,  since the news was too big for a text.

She hated waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinted song
> 
> Speechless-Memphis May Fire
> 
> Ok so i know the witch thing hasnt been touched on yet. Here is thing. I hate forced exposition dialogue, it will all be explained in the next couple chapters, so please bare with me. Any comments and critque are welcome and encouraged. Ty


	3. Ladies Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright last chapter of today. 3 chapters written anf posted in one day. Will this be the norm, who knows. 
> 
> Same thing, written on phone l, no beta. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Also, this chapter is from Chloe's POV

[Chloes POV:]

Chloe was special, in that special kind of way.  

Or at least thats how Stacie described her. And Chloe would say thays fairly accurate.

Chloe was raised seperated from communities with witches, since her family had a misguided fear of them.  Chloe didn't mind them so much,  but she had no experience with them. So imagine her suprise to find that witches could be just as evil as humes.

Humes.  She hated that term, but its what witches called non-witches. It wasnt derogatory, because it was coined because witches didn't like that calling them humans implied that witches weren't. And they were, biologically there was nothing different between them. So Humes it was.

And Chloe, she was a hume, as was her dorm mate Aubrey. They were quickly becoming friends, despite being so different in all areas but one.  They were both Bellas even Though the season was over this year.

A week ago Chloe started seeing less of Aubrey. She started seeing Stacie, who she met at a bar.  According to Aubrey,  and later confirmed by Stacie herself, she was part of a band that just won Georgia's Battle of the Bands. 

Aubrey dating a metalhead rocker girl,  who dressed like a dominatrix. It baffled Chloe,  but she accepted it,  because despite that,  she saw amazing chemistry between the two.

Chloe was broken out of her thoughts when Stacie decided to shut the textbook that chloe wasn't studying from.

“Why am I being told that you're not coming tonight?” Stacie leaned in close to her face and glared at her. “You know I'm playing tonight, and you did say you wanted to see my band.”

Chloe sighed.  She knew her excuse was crap.

“Because I get all weird and awkward around witches.” Chloe looked down, “and some of them are scary. ”

“Bullshit.  Are you uncomfortable around me?” Stacie probed, “are you scared of me?”

Chloe looked at stacy with a bored face.

“No, but your not a witch.”

All Chloe got in reply was a raised eyebrow. Then it clicked. And her jaw dropped.

“Wait, you're  a.. ”she didnt finish the question and Stacie smiled gently at her.

“Aubrey didn't tell you.  I'm not suprised” Chloe was just staring at her. “I hope it doesn't change what you think of me, Chlo, I really like being your friend.”

Chloe recovered herself quickly.

“No,  no, of course not.” She smiled and hugged Stacie close “nothing will change, I am just suprised, is all.”

“Good.” Stacie beamed at stood up, straightening out her clothes. “Then I will see you tonight.” She didnt give Chloe time to respond before leaving the dorm. 

She decided that was that,  and she was going to ladies night at Spirits to Spirits.

She got ready by takinf a shower,  curling her crimson locks firther then they naturally were, and did up her makeup so her icey blue eyes popped.  She had just finished putting on her aqua v-neck shirt that made her boobs look great,  while not showing too much cleavage, when Aubrey walked in.

Aubrey realized she had like 20 minutes to get ready before they were supposed to head to the bar, but Chloe knew if anyone could get ready that fast,  it was Aubrey Posen.

And 35 minutes,  sure enough,  the were parking in the back lot of bar,  noticing it already had a crowd.

What Chloe had been expecting from a open race bar, was not what she found.  It was shockingly normal,  apart from the blue haired bartender. She was looking around when Aubrey pulled her from her thoughts.

“Hey,  go snag that small table over there, and I will grab us a couple drinks.” She had pointed to a table by the far wall, not far from the stage, and not right next to the speaker. chloe noddrd and went straight for it.   
She dropped her small purse and sat down on the rotating chair, and it wasnt long till Aubrey put a vodka cranberry in front of her.

“Ok,  small message from Stace for tonight” Aubrey started as Chloe took a sip,  watching her friend sit across from her.

Chloe swallowed what she assumed was a double. “Ok?”

“One,  address Stacie as her stage name,  Copycat,  and two,” Aubrey grabbed her hand,  “she stressed this,  since you only found out today she's a witch.  Don't freak out. Pretty sure that was aimed at us both though.”

“Why?” Chloe asked as she took another sip when het hand was released.

“Because, even though she is a witch,  I haven't seen her use magic.” Aubrey explained.

Chloe hummed in reaponse and looked up at the stage as a two girla got on stage. One had dark skin, and a pinkish red mohawk,  she had drum sticks in her hand.  The other grabbed a guitar,  and started checking its tuning.

Aubrey seemed to notice and turned to face the stage as well,  just as the only guy in the building took the mic. Chloe assumed he was the owner.

“Alrighty ladies, for the first time Ladies night here has live music” His brittish accent was soon overpowered by the cheers of all the ladies throughout the bar.

“Settle down, settle down.” He continued.  “behind me setting up are our very own winners of Georgia's Battle of the Bands,  The Covenant.” Again the bar filled with cheers from fans,  chloe assumed,  since it was even louder.

“But only the ladies of the group.” he smirked,  as a few laughs and chuckles scattered about.

“So without further delay,” he looked behind him, and Chloe noticed Stacie had now joined the stage, and a short brunette that looked oddly familiar gave, a thumbs up. “Salem, CR,  and Copycat.”

Aftet he introduced them,  the shorter one grabbed the mic,  and looked at Stacie, who gestured at the two guitars on the stage,  and shrugged.  She stepped to center stage,  winked at the crowd,  and clapped her hand dramatically abover her head.

Chloe looked at Aubrey, who was just smiling wider then ever, and back at the stage,  where two Stacies now stood. One went for each guitar and Salem retook center stage and brought a mic to her mouth.

“Alrighty bitches,  let us have some fun!”

Suddenly the drummer slammed her sticks together,  that hit the hi-hat as she counted out.

 _One,  two,  one,  two,  three,  four_!

Then Stacie started playing an intro to a song.   Then other Stacie joined in. It was surreal for Chloe to see.

Then Salem started singing.

 

_Don’t listen what your girlfriend says_   
_She reads those magazines_   
_That say you failed the test_   
_You don’t have what she needs_   
_I slither like a viper_   
_And get you by the neck_   
_I know a thousand ways to help you forget about her_

_That bitch can eat her heart out!_

Chloe was entranced by her voice.

_Love bites, but so do I, so do I._   
_Love bites, but so do I, so do I._   
_Love bites!_

Chloe didnt realize that she was no longer sitting,  or that she was heading into the crowd that was started to form at the edge of the small stage.

_My lips are pale and vicious._   
_You’re foaming at the mouth._   
_You’ve suffered in the darkness._   
_I’ll suck the pain right out._   
_So come and taste the reason_   
_I’m nothing like the rest._   
_I kiss you in a way you’ll never forget about me_

By the time the song ended,  she realized that she somehow managed to make it to the front of the crowd,  and was now looking up at Salem. She was truly beautiful.

Her brunette hair was dyed crimson a few inches from the tips. She had ear spikes and a pierced nose and left eyebrow.  Her lips were a dark crimson, but just enough to be sexy without drawing from her pale complection. 

Chloe realised she had seen this woman before, but couldnt place where. Just as she was starting to think about it Salem started slamming her black combat boot on the stage  starting an intro chant to the next song. The bass drum took over the beat, the Stacie riffed in hard as the chant continued.

Once again,  when Salem started singing, Chloe was entranced,  and could only watch in awe as Salem started the chorus.

 

_Daughters of darkness_   
_Sisters insane_   
_A little evil_   
_Goes a long, long way_   
_We stand together_   
_No we're not afraid_   
_We'll live forever_   
_Daughters of darkness_   
_Daughters of darkness_

Chloe was lost in this woman,  despite her being so clashingly different. The song came to a close to cheers and whistles.

Salem looked at one of the Stacies and held the mic up,  and sure enough they traded places on stage, and instruments.

When Stacie took over vocals, Chloe found herself no longer locked in the enchantment the held her previously,  and somehow managed to make it back to the table, recieving a strange unreadable look from Aubrey. 

Chloe was impressed by Stacie and her melodic yet harsh vocal skills. But even enjoying the music and the drinks, she couldnt shake that look Aubrey had given her.

After several more songs, the band got to take a break, and left the stage.  It wasnt long before Stacie, only one, joined them at the table.

Aubrey kissed her and smiled. “So that's why they call you Copycat.”

“Salem started calling me that when we were like 5” Stacie responded as she sat on Aubreys lap.

“Didn't realise Beca was in the band too” Aubrey stated in a sour tone. This recieved a unimpressed look from Stacie, and a curious one from Chloe.

“She has tried to apologize like 5 times now. Not her fault you won't listen.” Stacie pointed out standing up and turning to face her. “and to be honest, Bree, I'm getting kinda tired of chosing between you two.”

“Alright, fine.” Aubrey relented. “I will accept her apology, but I still dont like her.”

Stacie beamed and pecked Aubrey's cheek. “Baby steps. Alright good, then I can finally dispell my copy.” she snapped her fingers and seemed to relax slightly.

About a minute later the short vocalist joined them.  She glanced at Chloe slightly but she set her attention on Aubrey, who spoke first.

“You already apologized, I dont need to hear it again. I accept it.” she said dismissively.

Salem rolled her eyes and bit her lip and looked at Chloe.

“Hi,  I'm Salem,  I mean, Beca..  Well, tonight, here, I am Salem, but my name is Beca,  like anywhere else,” she blushed deeply as she fumbled her words, “oh my god, why am I still talking?”

Despite it being obvious word vomit,  Chloe found it adorable and endearing.

“Nice too meet you Beca,  I mean Salem” she replied with a bright smile and humor, before suddenly embracing the smaller girl in a tight hug. “You were like totes amazing up there.”

“Whoa, dude, contact” Beca responded barely struggling against Chloes embrace. Chloe took the hint though and let go.

“Sorry,  I'm a hugger.” She said sheepishly twisting her fingers together.

“Noted.” Beca replied “And thank you.”

Chloe smiled, and despite the dirty look Aubrey was giving her, she couldnt be happier.

The break was soon over,  much to Chloe's displeasure, but she did enjoyed the rest of the show. 

At the end of the night,  Stacie opted to stay and help Beca with clean up. So she and Aubrey kissed each other farewell, making a tipsy Chloe giggle and mock them with “awes” and telling them how cute they were.

In the car Aubreys mood turned slightly sour.

“How can you like her!” It wasnt a question,  and it confused Chloe.

“Um,  because your girlfriend is like, totes amazing Bree.” her voice only slightly slurred, but laced with her confusion.

Aubrey scoffed. “Not Stacie, Beca. She so rude, and alternative, and a total bitch.” Aubrey was starting to enter rant mode, so Chloe  jumped in quickly.

“Well, one, she wasn't all that rude tonight,” Chloe started, “two, you are letting your first impression of her cloud your judgement. And three, alternative, thats bullshit Bree,  Stacie is just as alt as her, and you're dating her.”

Aubrey knew she couldnt argue with Chloe on any of those points. But that didn't mean she was sold on the short singer.

“Just be careful Chloe”

The rest of the drive was silent.  The returned to their dorm,  and proceeded to get ready and go to sleep. As Chloe laid her head down,  she smiled. Beca was adorable, and she couldn't wait to seenher again, and she swiftly fell asleep, her dreams quickly filling with the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter, listed or hinted 
> 
> Love Bites (so do I) - Halestorm  
> Daughters of darkness-Halestorm  
> Again-flyleaf (it was Stacie sang, if anyone. was curious) 
> 
> Until next time  
> -Aeo


	4. Spilled coffee, Spilled Histories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee and Chloe. What could go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty Chapter 4. 
> 
> Again, written on my phone  
> Again, no beta, mistakes are mine  
> And again, please enjoy.

[Chloe POV]

It would be a couple days before Chloe would run into Beca again. Literally.

Chloe was walking through the door of her new favorite coffee shop lost in the music blasting through her earbuds, and Beca was walking out, her head trained on her phone,  instead of her surroundings. So the two girls collided, and a cup of coffee dropped to the ground. 

“Mother fu.. ” Beca exclaimed loudly before stopping short, recognizing her assailent, a redhead pulling headphones out of her ears. “Oh, Chloe.”

“Oh, Beca!” Chloe chirped back happily, already enveloping the smaller girl in another of her tight hugs

Chloe felt  Beca squirm slightly,  before getting a lazy hug in return.

“Dude, contact” Beca whined “and at the expense of my coffee.”

Chloe jumped back,  suprise on her face as she hadn't noticed the dropped fluid. 

“I'm sorry about that. Guess I just have to buy you another,  if you have a minute.” Chloe smiled apologetically, and mentally crossed her fingers. 

“Well, ya. You owe me coffee.” Beca said in a deadpan, before smirking in a way the Chloe wouldn't admit was sexy. 

“Great!” Chloe chirped again,  grabbing the vocalists hand and pulled her back in through the door they had been blocking. Luckily, no one was coming or going to complain about it. 

Once in line, or back in line in Beca's case,  Chloe looked up at the menu of the day's specials. After making up her mind,  she returned her attention to brunette.

“Maybe we could sit and talk, or something, over our coffees?” The redhead asked,  trying not to sound too hopeful. 

“Sure, I had nothing planned today.” Beca answered as they stepped up to the counter to order. “Beats sitting at home alone.”

The ginger beamed, but was greeted by a large set blonde woman, with a thick Aussie  accent behind the register. The cashier took their orders, a white choclate,white Mocha for Chloe,  and Black with cinnamon for Beca, which the former paid for and they moved to the opposite end of the counter and waited for their coffees.

Well Chloe waited, Beca opted to find them a table. So she popped one earbud in and hummed along with the remainder of 'Titanium'.

After a couple minutes, her name was called, and Chloe grabbed the two coffees and turned to search for the smaller girl.  It took a couple moments, but she found Beca outside at one of the shops shaded tables. 

She sat across from the vocalist, sliding her coffee to her with a bright smile. 

“Alrighty then Salem, I mean Beca.” Chloe started with a flirty wink. “Tell me about you.”

“Well I'm number two on America's Most Wanted, and I'm currently plotting my scheme to go back in time and prevent the assassination of Abraham Lincoln." Beca deadpanned, much to Chloes amusement. 

However her facade broke at the gingers laughter, and she chuckled slightly, reaching for her coffee. 

“Wit, I like it.” Chloe sipped her coffee, before composing herself. “Seriously though, Beca.  I wanna know you.”

Beca looked away, sipping her coffee again. “Nothing worth knowing.”

Chloe shook her head and reached across the small table and, with her fingers, gently pulled Beca back by her chin, giving her the warmest smile she could. 

“Beca.” Her voice was soft and sincere. “I lost myself in your voice the other night, completely. Sounds like someone worth knowing to me.”

Beca's eyes went wide for a moment before she blushed deeply at Chloe's words. The ginger leaned back in her chair, sipping her coffee as she thought of something. 

“I know!”  She placed her coffee back in the white metal table, and smiled excitedly. “I will go first.”

“OK” Beca nodded and took another sip of her coffee, watching intently as Chloe began to speak. 

“Well, let's see,” she tapped her chin lightly with a finger. “My name is Chloe Elisabeth Beale, I'm 22, I love to sing, I play the violin, this is my first year at Barden. I missed the tryouts for the Bellas this year, but Aubrey says I'm pretty much in next year.” She stops to take a sip of her coffee, and licks her lips before continuing. 

Beca mimicked her movement taking a sip of her own coffee. She nodded along with Chloes linguistics. 

“So, I grew up in a purely hume community, and until this past year, I had no witch exposure. Stacie was the first official witch I met, and you were the second.” She smiled warmly and leaned closer and half whispered towards the brunette.  “And don't tell Stacie, but you're my favorite so far.” Beca blushed at Chloe's words and following wink. 

The brunette chuckled slightly, sipping her coffee again to stretch the silent pause that formed between the girls. 

“Hume only community?” Beca probed slightly. “were you born there, or did your family move there? Does that make sense?” 

Chloe smiled. “Yes, that makes sense, and no, I wasn't born there.” The ginger could see that Beca wanted her to elaborate, so she took a sip of the white chocolate heaven in her hands, and collected her thoughts to explain it right.   
“I was five when we moved there. We being my older brother, my father and me.” Chloe explained, noticing the brunette raised eyebrow.  “my mother had never had a significant role in my life. Dad said she was cursed by a witch, but from I have learned, that's just ridiculous.”

“Yeah it is” Beca added. 

“My dad didn't hide his insane hated for magic, and to say it was irrational, would be an understatement.” 

“Didn't seem to rub off on you.” Beca noted, looking at Chloe curiously. 

“Not for his lack of trying.” the ginger chuckled sadly, “he would tell stories of how evil witches were, but most just sounded crazy and made up. Except one.”

“One story made sense?” Beca asked incredulously.

“Well kinda, ”Chloe sounded unsure, and Beca raised an eyebrow, “it was the way he told the story. It wasnt out of hate, or anger really. It seemed to come more from sadness.”

“Can I know?”

“Yeah, it was about fire-starters.” Chloe started at her cup as she spoke, so she missed the momentary look that passed over the brunettes face. “He said of all the kinds of witches, those were the most out of control. He said that their fire was linked to their emotions, and any distress would cause then to ignite, and sometimes explode, hurting anyone around them. He always made the point that they can't be trusted. So i guess I would be wary if I ever met one.” Chloe looked up at a sad looking Beca, and not liking it she stuck out her tongue and puffed out her cheeks, adding in some crossed eyes for good measure. She held that stupid look till she heard a chuckle, since she couldn't see well. 

“What's with the face,  Chlo?” the brunette snickered as she asked. Chloe just smiled. 

“I didn't like sad looking Beca.”  She reached across the table and poked the other girls hand softly. “Your turn. Tell me about you, and some about witches and what it was like growing up as one.”

Beca sighed heavily but smiled slightly. “Ok”

She took a long drink of her coffee, as Chloe watched her carefully

“Well you know my name,  Beca Mitchell, or Salem, on stage.” She started softly, and somewhat unsure. “Guess I should start there, my moms name was Salem. She was killed by a witch hating hume, I was an infant, so I don't remember. Dad said she refused to fight back, so in a way she became a martyr. Her loss inspired peace ralleys across the city.  My dad was hume, and didn't know how to raise a witch daughter. Luckily by the time I started school, I was already close with my neighbors daughter, Stacie. 

Growing up as a witch, surrounded by humes can be tough. A lot of fear, uncertainty, and naturally hate. Come highschool I was used to sideways glances and snide comments. Freshman year me and Stacie started playing guitars together,  and somehow with a few months we had formed a band. We picked up Benji our senior year, and as far as I can tell, Jesse and CR have been there from the start.”

Chloe listened closely trying to absorb it all. She watched in silence as Beca took a sip of coffee, feeling she wasn't done. 

“Then my dad got married to Sheila, and we never noticed she was very anti witch. Sounds odf,  but I don't use my magic much, so it never came up, and now it never can.”

“Whoa, that's intense.” Chloe remarked.

“Yeah, no kidding”

“So your band, are you guys like a coven?” The bubbly ginger asked curiously. 

“Chloe,  covens are forbidden and dangerous. You really don't know much about us.” the brunette shook her head in disbelief. 

“Nope, I'm totes clueless,  Becs.” Chloe beamed as innocently add she could. “you should teach me a little, like why covens are forbidden, and by who?”

Beca chuckled and nodded. 

“Well, contrary to popular believe, witches can't do anything they want. We're really only able into a single type of magic, like different elements.” She explained,  “so covens were needed to perform bigger more dangerous spells,  like summoning storms at what not. So,  you can see why they are not a good thing. Not saying they dont exist,  but they shouldnt.”

“Crazy, so who enforces something like that?”

“Battlemages, kinda like witch police. They are trained to use their magic extremely effeciently in combat, as well as trained in hand to hand combat. And they answer to the Council Elders. Elected witch officials.” Chloe nodded as she listened to everything,  it was a lot. 

Before she could ask another question, Beca's phone chimed,  and the brunette held her hand up and her phone jumped from the table into her hand. 

“Though,  little party tricks like that,  most of us can do, but thats about as cool as it gets.” She smirked in that totally non sexy way,  chloe thought,  as she looked at her phone. “Oh, it is from Stacie. I gotta go. Thanks Chloe.” she stood and picked up her coffee, but stopped and grabbed a pen from her pocket and grabbed Chloes hand. 

The ginger watched as Beca wrote on her hand for a moment before relinquishing the hand back to Chloe. 

“Sorry to run, call me later,  and maybe we can go to dinner or something. See ya,  Beale.” 

With that she was quickly walking away,  and Chloe guessed that whatever the texted said,  was urgent. She looked at the number scrawled on herbhand and blushed and giggled. She was certain Beca implied it to be a date, and that was something the redhead would not pass up. 

Aubrey might not like it, but Chloe couldnt find herself caring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanna try to get another chapter out this week. 
> 
> For those who care, I also put up a Stecca one shot today, and have another in the works for the next day or so. Prompt suggestions welcome for one shots. 
> 
> Have a good one guys..   
> Aeo out


	5. I am Salem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, finally picked the direction this is gonna go. You might want to reread from the beginning, idk. 
> 
> This chapter is best while liatening to "The Fighter" by In This Moment as it is a plot point. 
> 
> Also, and again, no beta, written on phone, so mistakes are mine.
> 
> Chapter is a little shorter, but it carries a lot. 
> 
> Enjoy. Thanks for your patience.

[Beca POV]

A few days after giving Chloe her number, Beca was getting ready for the nights gig. After chloe dropped that she was lost in Beca's voice, the singer did some digging, including talking to her father slightly. He wouldn't tell her much, other to be careful not to channel her magic through her voice. Not even a reason why,  which only led to tonights plan. 

Luke was letting Beca do an impromptu concert,  without broadcasting it, to allow her to test a theory. She didn't even tell Chloe about it,  having a feeling she would end up at the bar anyways. 

The few patrons that were there,  were texting friends that The Covenant was playing that night,  and Beca couldn't shake the weird feeling she had about doing what she was about to do. 

Once everything was in place,  she looked at Stacie, who gave her a nervous smile. She glanced ay Benji,  who nodded,  quickly followed by a thumbs up from CR, and a smirk from Jesse. It was go time. 

Benji started playing a lovely piano riff starting the song. Beca closed her eyes,  grabbing the mic,  inhaling before singing softly, first without any magic. 

“I don't need you to save me  
I don't need you to cure me  
I don’t need you and your antidote for I am my disease

I don't need you to free me  
I don't need you to help me  
I don't need you to lead me through the light

I will always fall and rise again  
Your venomous heroine  
'Cause I am a survivor  
Yeah, I am a fighter”

She tapped into her magic,  letting it slip into her voice slightly.

“I will fall and rise above  
And in your hate I find love  
'Cause I'm a survivor  
Yeah, I am a fighter”

She looked,  and everyone in the room, save her band, stopped moving and was watching her as if entranced. 

She focused, inhaled,  and channelled all her magic into her voice.

“I will not hide my face  
I will not fall from grace  
I'll walk into the fire, baby”

“All my life  
I was afraid to die  
And now I come alive inside these flames”

Everyone started walking closer to the stage, including Luke and Amarra, locked in a spell that was laced in Beca's voice. 

“You don't want me to love you  
You don't want me to need you  
You don't want to look at me for you will turn to stone

You don't want me to hurt you  
You don't want me to bite you  
You don't want me or my aching soul”

The doors opened, both the front entrance, and the back and people were filing in, both hume and witch alike. Walking as if unable to so anything else but get closer to the voice.

“For I will only fall and rise again  
Your venomous heroine  
I’m a survivor  
Yeah, I am a fighter

I will fall and rise above  
And in your hate I find love  
‘Cause I'm a survivor  
Yeah, I am a fighter”

She looked at every face before her. The humes, that clearly would never enter this place out of fear. The witches that hide their magic to avoid persecution. She closed her eyes, choking back her emotions. 

“I will not hide my face  
I will not fall from grace  
I'll walk into the fire, baby.”

She found herself wondering why she always burried these emotions deep. Why she wouldn't let herself feel. Let herself scream or cry. 

“All my life  
I was afraid to die  
But now I come alive inside these flames!”

She needed to let it out. She needed to release the storm in her heart from captivity. She needed to not just honor Salem,  she needed to be Salem. 

“I don’t need you to save me  
‘Cause I’m a survivor  
Yeah, I am a fighter”

She let her emotions fill her. Everthing she held back and burried within her. The fear of being hated. The hate of being different. The loneliness of always being compelled to hide. The anger for those who killed her mother. The rage of all the hate and feat tossed at her kind. All the rampent emotion filled her veins and manifested itself as fire and her body ignited, from head to toe in crimson flames.

“I will not hide my face,  
I will not fall from grace,  
I’ll walk into the fire, baby”

The fire didnt burn her clothes, it didn't burn the mic, or the stage, or give off any heat. It simply burned through her anguish, and flooded her veins with strength. 

“All my life  
I was afraid to die  
But now I come alive inside these  
Alive inside these  
Alive inside these

Flames”

As she closed the song, she reined her emotions, and magic, the fire going out, without a trace, and the crowd, that had filled the bar wall to wall,  and even out of the doors, was now looking at each other in confusion. 

Beca looked back at her band,  and their faces filles her with something she couldn't quite identify. Stacie looked concerned,  Benji looked terrified,  Jesse looked at her in disbelief, and CR wouldn't even look at her. 

_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"

“What in the hell was that!!” Luke shouted as he got the bar emptied of everyone.

“I didn't know that would happen.” Beca defended. “And I told you that when I asked to do it in the first place.”

“You were told not to channel your magic into your voice Becs.” Luke scolded, “And you did it anyways.”

Beca scowled. “Stay the fuck out of my head Luke.”

“You had to have had an idea it would happen.   You could have told me you were a Siren.” Luke spat the word with disgust. 

“A what?” It was Jesse who asked. “Siren, as in greek myths?”

“Pretty much. Even witches hate them.” He answered somewhat calmly, before turning on Beca, raising his voice again. “And you outed yourself to at least 100 people.”

“Wait, wait, ” Stacie interupted, “why do witches hate Sirens? Up til now, I thought they were a myth.”

“They were supposed to be.” Luke grabed a bottle of whiskey from the bar and took a swig,  before passing it to Beca. “Witches hated Sirens because they,  the Sirens, could control them. And I mean completely.” Beca swigged the liquid before passing it to Benji,  who just passed it. 

“Control, like slaves?” Beca asked. 

“Exactly. But it was more complicated then that. Ancient times it was. Luring people to their deaths, in the colonial time, it was slavery,  but between the 50s and 60s it was something else.”

“What do you mean?” CR asked. 

Luke reclaimed the bottle that was still being passed around. 

“They were able to weave their songs to trigger drug like states. People would flock to them to get high,  and it was highly addictive, and Sirens could have them do anything,  of their own volition, for another hit,  so to speak.” He sighed, handing the bottle to Jesse.  “It got ugly. Then a witch figured out how to kill them.”

Stacie grabbed the bottle from Jesse as she asked,  “How?” she took a swig before passing it to Beca. 

“By controlling their voice. If you use a spell to freeze their vocal chords,  it basically puts them in a trance, and they could be beaten,  burned, or shot, and they would never lift a finger to defend themselves.” Luke explained.

Everyone suddenly looked at Beca, as the whisky bottle exploded in her hands, fire burning from around her clenched fists. 

“Now you understand. While the spell used to freeze vocal chords can only be accessed by few,  it puts you at great risk.” He said to her. But it didnt seem like she was listening. She got up and was heading for the door

“Beca, where are you going?” Stacie called after her. 

“To see my dad.”


	6. Talk and Tinder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Enjoy
> 
> As always, No beta  
> On phone  
> My. Mistakes 
> 
> Also, in need of Beta, not sure how to find one

[Beca POV]

Beca stormed into her father's house, despite the late hour, and called him out. 

“Dad!” Her voice echoed through the house, but it was Shiela that answered. 

“It's very late, Rebecca, what's up?” The woman asked, stepping out of the living room. Beca sighed, knowing that correcting the woman was a lost cause. 

“Just, where's my dad?” She asked, heading for the stairs. 

“Not here.” Shiela responded her. Beca stoppes in her tracks and turned. 

“Then where is he?” Her voice was harsh, her anger slipping through. She was only slightly worried about the heat seeping into her veins. 

“Watch your tone with me, young lady.” She was scolded, but Beca only scoffed. She pushed passed Shiela, and headed for the front door. 

“I don't know what's gotten into you, Rebecca, but this unacceptable. I will be talking to your father about it.” These words stopped the witch in her tracks, as she reached for the door. Anger flooded her body, but she controlled the fire roiling under her skin. 

“You know what's unacceptable?” She asked seething, turning to face her stepmother, fire flickering in her eyes, getting a shocked gasp from Shiela. “You, and your anti-magic views. Your blind bigotry towards my kind without any attempt to learn anything is childish and wrong, and I should burn you for it. But that would make no better then you.”

Beca turned and rushed out the door, flames whipping from her eyes as she went to the garage. Inside was her motorcycle, the one her dad hated that she even owned. She grabbed the leather jacket and helmet from the shelf and throw her leg over the Ducati. 

She felt free from all constraints for the first time. Realising her self control was just a self inflicted prison, holding her back. She kick started the bike to life, and took off towards Barden, where she knew her father would be. 

And sure enough, she found his car in the parking lot. She parked her bike, pulled off her helmet, shaking her hair loose. She walked towards his classroom at a brisk pace. 

She wanted answers. Not just about what she is but why he hid it from her. She didn't bother knocking, instead opting to just barge in, helmet in hand, accosting her father.

“We need to talk.” She said walking towards his desk. But he wasn't sitting, he was standing in front of his desk leaning on it, arms crossed, with a dark expression on his face. 

“Yes we do. Sit.” She didn't, she crossed her arms. 

“I'll stand. Why didn't you tell me what I am.” 

“To protect you, but you seem to be throwing that all away now. You threatened Shiela, why?” 

Beca scoffed. “Lucky that's all I did.”

“Answer the question Rebecca.” He demanded in a stern voice. 

“Because her hatred for my kind is unacceptable.” She half yelled at her father

“Yet fairly normal in society. But your behavior is not normal, what's going on with you.” He pressed, stepping closer. 

“Mom wasn't killed because she's a witch, but because she's a siren.” It wasnt a question. “Someone froze her vocal cords, and killed her.”

“And I have been trying to keep the same from happening to you. But you had to go and do exactly what I told you not to do.”

“How do you know?”

“I'm not stupid. You figured it out by testing it. Can only hope no one realised what was happening.” He walked around his desk, “Don't do it again Beca.”

Her anger flaired, and fired whipped around her body suddenly, before going out a moment later, a worried expression crosses his face as he looked at Beca. 

“Don't tell me what to do anymore. It's my magic.” Beca spat at her father.

“Oh, Beca. You didn't just channel it into your voice. You sang, and ignited.” His tone was soft, and full of worry and sadness. 

“What's it matter. I have been holding back a part of me, never knowing. I feel more free then ever before.”

“At what cost?” He asked, seeming desperate to get through to her. “You must control your magic, but you're letting your magic control you.”

“I'm not listening to this. I'm sick of the lies. When you're ready to tell me the truth dad, call me.” She spun and stormed out of the classroom, ignoring his calls after her. 

She crossed the campus, and realized that she was near the dorms. Instead of returning to her bike, she walked into the dorm hall, and for Chloe's door. Beca knew Stacie would have want Aubrey tonight, which would leave Chloe alone. 

She reached the ginger's door, and knocked. Beca knew it was late, but she also knew Chloe tended to stay up late. After a few moments, the door opened revealing a smiling Chloe. 

“Well isn't this a surpr.. ”The redhead was cut off by Beca's lips crashing into hers. Hands started exploring bodies, and the overall heat of the room increased drastically when Beca was pulled in. 

She pushed Chloe against the door, her body hungry and needing the girl badly fire threatening to explode from her pores at the intense feelings flowing through her, but she held them at bay. 

Beca moved her lips to Chloe's neck, and began to nip and suck at her pulse point, recieving a moan in response, but it was short lived as Chloe was suddenly pushing her away. 

“Beca, wait...” Chloe was breathing heavy, a hunger in her eyes that taunted Beca. “This is great, but too sudden.”

Beca heard the words, understood them. But something inside her was roiling at the rejection, and the conflict made her skin crawl. It must have shown because Chloe's fave became worried, she took a step foreward, but Beca stepped back. 

“Beca?”

“Stay back, I can't....” Beca could feel it boiling in her, the magic, the fire. 

“Can't what?” Chloe was about to move closer, buy Beca shook her head, pleading with her eyes. 

“Control it. Step back, Chloe, please.” She hated it, but her dad was right. She had lost control, her magic was out of her hands. A tear escaped her eye as she looked at Chloe. 

The next moment, Chloe screamed slightly, as fire engulfed Beca. Panic filled Beca and she ran from the room.

She needed to get away. The fire on her body flickered out, but she could feel it, building up. Like a volcano, she was about to erupt. So many emotions flooding her mind at once. Fear of hurting Chloe, laced with need and lust. Anger at the lies, anguish at the truth, and sheer panic. 

She climbed onto her bike, not realising she droppes her helmet in Chloe's dorm, and not caring once she did. She kicked it on, and sped off, no idea where to go, just needing to get there. 

After a while, while in seemingly nowhere, fire engulfed her again, but hotter and brighter. She saw nothing but tree's around her, as fire filled her vision. However, this time the fire wasn't harmless, as it had been before. The tank on her bike exploded throwing her into the forest of trees, which was a hillside going down from the road. Her flaming body rolled violently down the hill, igniting the tree's she slammed into. 

She couldn't orient herself as she tumbled, and soon it didn't matter, when she felt something strike her head, knocking her out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall want more. Songs mentioned or implied in this chapter 
> 
> Virus-free memphis may fire  
> Invincible-Skillet  
> Tell me why-three days grace


End file.
